How do I get myself into these messes?
by kbunny10
Summary: How does Israel get herself into these messes? personally I blame the Ireland twins. fail summary is fail. this is not the story i'm helping my friend sarah with but it's connected some what, not really. T for safety. human and country names.
1. meetings are a pain in the ass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just my character Northern Ireland and the republic of Ireland. Israel and Romania belong to my friend Sarah.**

**

* * *

**

The room was dark, dark as hell. Anyone whose eyes were not adjusted to the darkness would take one step into the room and trip over the mess of dirty clothes and other discarded items that lay on the floor. Israel probably wouldn't have believed a room could be this messy if she hadn't seen it for herself. When her eyes finally adjusted to the dark room she looked towards the back corner where the bed was. In the center of the bed she recognized a huddled mass beneath the covers. "Ireland?" She called. "Hey republic of Ireland, are you there?" no response. "Roi? Lynn? Evelyn Moore you better respond now!" She walked over to the bed and tore the covers away. "What's your problem?" Ireland yelled in response.

(A/N: For the rest of this story the Republic of Ireland will just be called Ireland and Northern Ireland will be called North.)

"Ireland what are you still doing in bed?" Israel asked. "What do you mean? Its 6 o'clock in the morning. Typically people are asleep at this time." Ireland scowled. "Yea normal people, not nations who have a freaking world meeting in less than an hour." Israel reminded her friend as she opened the blinds in the room. "ugh, no!" Ireland groaned. "Can't you go in my place Israel? Just get notes for me and stuff? I mean I know we're not the same country but it shouldn't be too important should it?" Ireland begged as she brushed out her unruly mess of hair. "I didn't sleep well last night and in my opinion it's not fair for them to schedule a meeting today!"

Israel frowned to herself, "I can't just go for you Ireland, you need to be there. It might not be that important but because the meeting is here, in Dublin I'm pretty sure people would find it weird if the host country wasn't even there. I hate to tell you this but you just need to suck it up and go, birthday or no birthday you need to go today."

Ireland walked towards her closet and pulled out the first outfit she saw. She didn't take a close look at what it was and at this point didn't really care what it was. "Israel unless you want to see some things you'll never un-see I suggest you turn the other way." She warned as she began to change. Israel turned the other way, "But the blinds are open. What if someone sees?" "It's their fault for looking." Ireland retorted. "How much time do I have?" "About 45 minutes." Israel responded. "You might want to hurry it up or even America will beat you there."

"To be honest I don't really care. If I'm late its not like they can really say anything I mean I am the host country and it is my birthday, December 18." Ireland cringed after she finished her sentence. "Will the traitor be there?" "North? Not that I know of." Israel responded. "If you want I could call England and-" "Don't even think about calling him from my house!" Ireland yelled as she put her hair up in a pony tail. "Let's just go to the stupid meeting, I'll see when we're there anyways."

Israel sighed as Ireland pushed her out the door, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

To Israel's surprise when they got to the meeting room there were only a few other people there. There was France, at the opposite end of the table speaking to that one guy that looked a lot like America, Canadia or something like that. Standing over by the window were Germany and Italy. Strange, usually when Italy was present so was Romano. Judging by the fact he wasn't present in the room she guessed that meant Spain was off chasing him around the building or something. She didn't get a very good look at the room though because out of the corner of her eye she saw Ireland doing something strange.

"Ireland, what're you doing?" Ireland looked up from the floor. "I'm trying to fix my boot, its pissing me off." "Maybe if you didn't keep four guns in each boot it would be easier for you to get your feet to fit." Israel suggested. "Yea but then I'd have to carry more of them and I already have my rifle strapped to my back. It's easier this way." Ireland insisted.

"Honestly it's not proper for a lady, if you can call yourself that, to carry around so many weapons." Ireland scowled at the sound of this voice. "Hello England." Israel smiled. "How are you?" "I'm fine thanks for asking Israel." England smirked. "Ireland, you might want to re-dye your hair, I can see the red coming through the brown." Ireland, in one swift movement, got up off of the ground and stomped away, taking a seat towards the far end of the room.

"Um, I think its best if I go and sit with her…" Israel said quickly before she ran after Ireland. England smirked to himself and nodded. It was a good thing he made North stay home, now he would get to enjoy the mood he had put Ireland in all to himself.

"Stupid…pompous…bastard…not my fault North wanted money and weapons so much." Ireland mumbled to herself. Israel felt bad for Ireland. After 88 years she was still bothered by the fact that North had left for money and weapons. She was about to walk closer to Ireland and take a seat next to her but suddenly and arm wrapped around her. "Well bonjour Israel, how are you this fine morning?" Oh crap. France. How was Israel going to get out of this. "H-hello France. I'm good, and you?" Israel shivered. She kept darting her eyes towards Ireland to see if she would notice. Unluckily for her Ireland was sitting at the table glaring at England who smirked in return.

"Very well actually." France responded. "You know after this meeting we could go to my house and-" Before France knew what hit him he was down on the ground. "Only I have the right to touch Israel!" _"Oh crap!" _Israel thought. _"Not him!"_ But unfortunately it was. Israel turned to see France's attacker and low and behold, there stood Romania.

"Oh yea? Says who?" France stood up to pull Israel out of Romania's grasp. Before Israel knew it she was stuck in a tug o' war match between France and Romania. "Ireland!" She yelled. She hated to bother Ireland but she really didn't want to be in this situation right now.

Within a second Romania and France were down on the ground, France with the wrong end of Ireland's rifle (A/N: the side that the bullets aren't shot out of) pointed at his face. "Look frog, I don't want you ever touching Israel again. I don't care how well she's *ahem* grown. It's impolite, it's demeaning, and it's disgusting. The next time you do, well let's just say you won't be meeting this end of the rifle." Ireland shot a glare in Romania's direction, "Same goes to you."

At this point some more countries had filed into the room and seen the display. Ireland helped Israel to her feet and the two countries sat down in their seats. England stared at Ireland from his end of the table. "What?" Ireland yelled. "Too un-ladylike for you? Or are you stupid enough that your brain is still processing what just happened?" Before England could respond Romano came running into the room with Spain on his heels. "Che cazzo Spain? Why the hell can't you leave me alone bastard?" Romano yelled. "But Lovi, you're so cute. You're blushing and you look like a tomato."

* * *

**Hehehe, funny ain't it? I was planning on working some more on the next golden trio and this popped out instead. *is shot* I'll update it soon I swear. This isn't the story my friend Sarah and I are writing but this takes place during it sorta. Its basically stuff that won't make it in to the other story. I promise to update the next golden trio soon. :3 R&R pwease and don't kill me in my sleep.**


	2. Canada dammit

**Disclaimer: again I own nothing except for the republic of Ireland and Northern Ireland. Israel is my friend Sarah's creation.**

* * *

The meeting itself passed quickly, nothing really interesting happened, except for Canada's out burst that is. ("Who?" "**CANADA DAMMIT!**") Ireland quickly gathered her things, not wishing to remain in the conference room any longer. She couldn't help but watch amused as America continued to piss off England. One thing she envied about their relationship was that even though the two claimed to hate each other, you could tell that they still really cared. She wished she had that relationship with North sometimes. "Ready to go?" Ireland looked up from the table to see Israel. "Yea, I'm ready." Ireland smiled for the first time today. But that smile faded quickly.

"YO BRO, ARE YOU IN HERE?" "North I told you, do not address me as 'bro' I'm not your brother. I am England, Britain, The united kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, or Arthur." England scowled.

"Well gee sorry Mr. cranky-pants. Hey America, whazup?" North gave a goofy smile America's way. "I'm great dude, haven't seen you in awhile. Happy birthday man!" England scowled to himself, "Honestly sometimes I wonder where I went wrong."

Ireland grabbed her stuff and tried to sneak her way to the exit to no avail. "Don't pretend I can't see you sis." North smirked. "I'm not pretending you can't see me. I'm…I just remembered that Israel and I have to be somewhere…now!"

"Happy birthday North!" Israel greeted cheerfully. Ireland inwardly cursed Israel's habit at making friends with everyone. "Thanks Israel." Ireland stood glaring at the interaction. "Why are you here?" She said coldly. "Well because Northern Ireland and the republic of Ireland border each other and it's very easy to-" "No, why are you _here_." Out of the three nations watching this display, Israel was the one who most expected this tone from Ireland.

"Can't I come and wish my older twin sister a happy birthday?" North asked, a small smile still lurking on his face as he prepared to use England as a human shield incase Ireland decided she would pull out her rifle on him.

"No, no you can't. You haven't had the right to for 88 years." Ireland continued to glare. America snickered. "What's so funny you twat?" England asked, not moving his eyes off of either of the Irelands. "I-it just seems so funny. Her human age is 21, but she said for the past 88 years." England stared at America like that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard…it was too. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh come on Iggy. It's funny, admit it. You think it's funny don't you Roi?" Ireland shuddered at the name ugh; Roi, America had started calling her that on the grounds that it was more politically correct than calling her Ireland. The letters of course stood for Republic of Ireland. Honestly in Ireland's opinion he was just too lazy to say Ireland. "I told you to stop calling me that name America! It's Ireland, the republic of Ireland, or Evelyn!" Ireland yelled. England on the other hand had accepted his nickname a long time ago after realizing that America would never stop calling him that.

"I think its funny…" North said. "Well of course _you_ would think that." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Oh nothing, nothing." Ireland smirked. "Well come on Israel, If we don't hurry we're going to be late for that _thing_." Israel nodded. The last thing she wanted was to sit through another one of Ireland's fights with their fellow nations. "Good bye everyone." Israel said as she ran after Ireland.

After the two girls left England turned to glare at North. "What?" he asked defensively. "Oh don't act like you weren't planning on using me as a human shield if Ireland decided to try to blow your brains out with her rifle." England scowled. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were at home with Scotland and Wales."

"Well as amusing as they are, they do get pretty boring after awhile bro." "I told you I'm not your brother, so stop calling me that!" America smiled as he watched the two nations bicker. "Oh hey America." North said quickly changing the subject. "Would you like to go drinking with Scotland, Wales, and I later? You could come too England." "Dude I'm so in!" America said. "Well I suppose it couldn't hurt." England agreed too.

England, similarly to Israel, came to the conclusion that yes, this would be a very long day.

* * *

Ireland sighed. "Ahhh…isn't it a lovely day Israel? The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and even though it's December I can still feel my toes!" Israel stared as her friend changed moods quickly. "I-I'm glad to see you're in a better mood." Israel stuttered, she never knew what to say after Ireland had an interaction with North.

"Say Israel…I was thinking about taking up Prussia and Germany's offer to go drinking with them. Would you like to come with?" Ireland smirked to herself; she knew Israel would immediately accept the offer because Germany was going. It was no secret that Israel had a humongous crush on him. Even though his boss had locked her father, ancient Israel, up in a death camp during WWII.

"So, whaddya say, hm?" Ireland smirked. "I mean unless you want me to get drunk outta my mind, like last time, and have France drive me home, like last time. Then call you in the morning and say that France will be in the hospital for two weeks…like last time."

Israel shuddered at the memory. Ireland's smirk grew a bit, she had her now. "Ok, but we're only going for two hours then we leave. Who else is going besides them?"

"Well since Prussia is going its safe to assume that the rest of the bad friends trio will be going too. And since Spain will be there he'll probably bring Romano, who will bring Italy. Chances are England will be there…and if he's there America and North will be sure to follow along with Wales and Scotland."

"Whoa! Hold it! You're thinking of getting drunk with North around? You can barely handle him while you're sober!" Israel tried to reason with Ireland but her mind was made up. "Fine, I won't protest. But if anyone, and I mean _anyone_ ends up in the hospital you are dying you hair back to its natural color of red. No more brown for you missy!"

* * *

**Ok it sorta seems like this story has no plot. But it does I promise I promise. And I swear that update for the next golden trio is coming…soon…once I get this outta my system.**


	3. surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Both Irelands are mine. Israel is Sarah's.**

* * *

Israel frowned as she stared at herself in the mirror, how did she get herself into these messes? Her hair, usually in perfect curls, hung limp from her head. She barely remembered anything from last night. She remembered earlier in the day yesterday, December 18th 2010, she had agreed to go drinking with Ireland. Next thing she knew it was December 19th and she had a massive headache. "Ugh!" she groaned. "What happened last night?"

"Oh good, you're awake." Israel turned away from the mirror to see Ireland staring at her concerned. "You've been out cold since we left the bar." Israel gave a good long look at Ireland. Something was different about her. For one thing her hair, which was usually in a ponytail was down, had no hair accessories in it. Even when she had her hair down she at least had a head band or hair clips in it. Another thing strange about Ireland was she wasn't wearing her usual clothes, a green military uniform with her rifle and a pair of beat up boots, no she was wearing jeans and a red long sleeved shirt which hung kind of loose on her, and she was…barefoot.

"Ireland…where are we? And why're you dressed like that?" It was then that Israel noticed something else about Ireland's hair…it was red. "What did you do?"

"Well to answer your questions in order we are, as you can see, not at my house or yours. We're at England's." Ireland paused a moment to scowl and make some what of a gagging noise. "I'm dressed like this because I am wearing some clothes that I stole from North and altered with my old sewing machine." She paused again when North could be heard giggling at the fact that she could actually do something as girly as sewing. "Laugh all you want North but you have one less outfit than you did 30 minutes ago!"

"Why did you need to alter the clothes?" Israel wondered aloud. "I needed to alter them because last night, before you passed out, you puked on me. Oh don't give me that look, I'm not mad."

"So what else happened last night?" Israel asked rubbing her head. So far what she'd heard so far made her head hurt worse.

"It's a long story…I'll tell you after you eat some breakfast." Ireland saw a look of horror cross Israel's face. "Don't worry I made breakfast. I refused to let England anywhere near the kitchen this morning." "Honestly its my house! I should be the one making breakfast!" England protested. "Iggy you can't cook!" a familiar American voice was heard.

"America's here too?" Israel said more confused than ever. "Don't worry. It'll all make sense in a bit. Just go eat breakfast. I have some things to attend to right now." Israel nodded and headed for the kitchen. Now she was more confused than ever.

* * *

**Short boring chapter is short and boring. :P**


	4. truth or lie?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story and the Irelands. Israel and Romania are Sarah's.**

* * *

Ireland walked into the living room only to be greeted by stares from the three other countries there. America, who sat on the couch next to England, looked as if he had nothing to say for once. England's bushy eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of something. And North, who was sitting in a rather awkward position on an armchair, was being well…North. His green eyes stared questioningly at his older sister as if she would know something they didn't.

"Well?" England finally said. "Well what?" Ireland responded while leaning against the wall opposite the lot of them. "Well what are we going to tell Israel? We can't tell her the truth." England insisted. "We can't lie to her either. She deserves to know what happened last night. She's not a little girl anymore. You agree with me don't you America?" Ireland asked pleadingly.

"Actually Roi, I agree with Iggy. I don't think we can tell her the truth." America tried to smile but failed miserably. He was clearly still shaken from the previous night's events and the gash on his left arm justified that completely.

Ireland tried to avoid looking at his arm but couldn't stop herself from staring. "Does it…hurt?"

America looked confused at first but followed her eyes to where she was looking. Immediately he put on his trade mark smile. "Are you kidding, a hero never feels pain. Especially from a cut as small as this." Ireland couldn't help but smile a bit. Even England smiled fondly before saying something along the lines of idiot or twat.

North squirmed anxiously in his seat trying to get the others back on topic. "Guys! We were talking about telling Israel."

"Oh…right…" Ireland said smile quickly fading. "What do you think North? Truth or lie?"

North sat there for a few seconds thinking. On the one hand lying to Israel would make things much easier. He had a few reasons for not going with that decision though. For one Israel was his friend and he didn't want to lie to her. The other thing was that Ireland would be disappointed in him again. Ok so Ireland was always disappointed in him, but he hated it when Evelyn Moore, his sister, the personified version of Ireland was disappointed in him. It was then that he decided that the truth, no matter how hard it was to tell, was the answer to go with.

"I think we should tell her the truth." North said, his voice was serious for once. "Ireland's right, Israel isn't a little girl anymore and she does deserve to know." Ireland stared at North like she had never seen him before in her life. England and America stared at him similarly. "We don't have to tell her the whole truth. Believe me there are something's I'm pretty sure everyone would rather forget. But we should at least tell her some of the obvious things. Like what happened to America's arm, why Ireland's hair is red, where my eyebrows went, and why Scotland, Wales, and Sealand begged to stay somewhere else for the night."

North paused to gauge the other's reactions, then continued "And I think everyone involved with the previous night's events should come and help explain…minus Romania that is. Seeing as he's going to be in the hospital for a while."

England nodded and then stood up, "I'll go call everyone." "I'll go too." America said. "With two of us calling people it should be faster to contact everyone."

After the two countries walked off Ireland moved to the couch, and she and North sat there in somewhat of an awkward silence. That is until Ireland took a good long look at her brother's face.

"H-hey what's so funny?" North asked surprised at his sister's sudden laughing fit.

"I-I'm sorry its just your face. Oh my god your face!" Ireland said between giggles. "You look so strange without your eyebrows!"

North glared…or tried to. It didn't exactly work without his eyebrows, which by the way had been almost as bushy as England's. "Shut up! At least I didn't have to dye my hair last night!"

Ireland stopped laughing and suddenly went serious. "I should have had to do something worse for what happened last night. Instead my punishment was just my hair going back to its natural color."

North got up and kneeled down next to Ireland. "Hey sis don't take it out on yourself. It wasn't that bad really. You weren't the only one at fault last night. And look at it this way. After all that's happened last night no one thinks any less of you." Ireland smiled a bit. "Ok I guess you're right. So now we gotta figure out which parts of the truth to skip in our explanation."

"Right." North agreed.

* * *

Israel sat down to eat breakfast. The only thing left not devoured by the other countries were some pancakes and two strips of bacon. _"hm, Ireland must have been out of it when making breakfast this morning. She never makes bacon." _About half way through breakfast it struck her.

The kitchen was empty. America, England, North, and Ireland were awake so obviously they would have already eaten breakfast…but something didn't feel right. Where was Sealand? The young micro nation was usually up early from what Israel could remember from the few times he had stayed overnight at her house. And the atmosphere this morning…it wasn't tense. Well ok so it was tense but not as tense as the last time she had been here. Where were Scotland and Wales?

Of what she _could _remember from last night the two had been out drinking with them. Where were they now? _"but Ireland said everything would make sense once she told me and she won't tell me until I finish eating and she finishes whatever it was she had to take care of."_

When Israel finished eating she put her plate, fork, and empty glass, which had contained milk (A/N: drink your milk kiddies its good for ya.), in the sink.

"Israel are you done eating?" She heard Ireland call. "Yea. Do I get an explanation now?" "You sure do, follow me."

* * *

**Whee! That's the end of chapter four. Cliffhangers are fun yes?...*cricket noises* Yea….that's what I thought.**


	5. explanation part1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I own the story and the Irelands. Sarah, my buddeh, owns Israel and Romania.**

* * *

To Israel's surprise inside the living room she was greeted with looks of concern and relief from the group of nations gathered in the room. The nations were: Germany, Prussia, Spain, France, Italy, Romano, and obviously England, America, and North.

"Ve~ How are you feeling Israel?" Italy asked. "Yes how are you Israel? After last night I can imagine you must have a pretty bad hang over." Germany added.

"Well I have a nasty headache, and I remember almost nothing from last night…North where are your eyebrows?"

"Don't worry dear Israel all will be explained in due time." North said as he shot a glare Prussia's way.

"So why are all of you here anyways?" Israel said. "I'm not trying to sound rude but I thought I was going to get an explanation about what happened."

"You will, don't worry." Ireland reassured her. "But we need everyone in the room to help explain what happened. Are there any questions you'd like to ask ahead of time?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there are. Where's Sealand? And Scotland and Wales for that matter? And why did I stay at England's house? And what did Ireland do that caused her to dye her hair?" Israel asked the questions to no one in particular.

"Well…Sealand is at Canada's house." Ireland started. "And Scotland and Wales are at North's house."

"Then why is North here?" Israel pleaded, trying to understand.

"Well I suppose we might as well start the story from the beginning since you might get confused by the answers to most of those questions." North said. "I think Ireland can start off the story for us."

Israel, and everyone else for that matter turned their full attention to Ireland. "Well it all started yesterday after you agreed to go with us to the pub…"

* * *

"Hey Prussia, its Ireland." Ireland said into the phone. She and Israel were standing outside the building where the conference had just been held.

"Oh hey Ireland, whazup? Calling to hear the awesome me's voice are you?" "No Prussia that's not why I'm calling. I'm calling to say that Israel and I are coming drinking with you and the others tonight."

"Really Israel's coming too?" Prussia responded. Ireland swore his voice got a bit louder when he said that. He must have been saying that so _someone_ heard him. "Yea, its more to supervise me so I don't kill anyone."

"'Kay. We're going to that one bar near England's place. So just go there around 8 or something." "Ok, see ya later Gilbert." Ireland said as she hung up.

* * *

Ireland paused for a moment. "Then what happened?" Israel asked. "It's North's turn to talk." Ireland said. She turned to her left to see North sleeping like a baby. "Hey wake up you twat, no drooling on my furniture!" England yelled.

"Hmm…oh is it my turn already?" North asked. "Yes North, yes it is." Ireland said impatiently.

"Ok so around that time I had been walking with America and England and we had been eaves dropping on you guys…"

* * *

"Hey, didn't you say that Scotland and Wales were invited to go drinking by Germany and Prussia?" North nodded in response. "So doesn't that mean that we're basically going drinking with Ireland and Israel?"

"I guess so." North said with a smirk on his face. "Didja hear what Israel said though? If Ireland hurts anyone her hair has to go back to its natural color." He grinned evilly. "Ireland gets pissed easily when she's drunk. Who wants to sacrifice themselves for the sake of Ireland dying her hair?" North cheered.

"Not me dude. I mean being the hero I've done some pretty insane things, but I don't have a death wish." "Honestly you're being childish North. Sure the girl is fun to mess with, like the time Poland got her into a skirt. But trying to get her to attack someone on purpose. That's just cruel."

"Fine, fine." North gave in. "No pissing her off on purpose. Well I'll head home now, see you guys around 8."

* * *

"Look could I just have an explanation of what happened while we were at the bar? I do vaguely remember this." Israel complained, wanting her friends to get to the point."

Ireland groaned. "Fine, fine. Ok so after that we went back to my house. We had dinner blah, blah, blah. The story really starts when we got to the pub. So when we were there you reminded me about the whole only there for two hours thing…"

* * *

"Now remember, we're only staying here for two hours. Then we're going home. We do _not _need a repeat of last time." Israel chided. "Yes mom!" Ireland sarcastically replied while turning to walk towards the door of the pub.

"Wait!" "What now Israel?" "Give me your taser." "What? I don't even have it with me!" Ireland protested. "Ireland, give me your taser." After about a minute long stare down, Ireland sighed and unwillingly handed over her taser. "Good Ireland." Israel smiled as she patted her fellow nation on the head. "Yea, yea. Just have fun trying to figure out how to use that thing when France is about to molest you and I'm drunk outta my mind."

The two nations walked into the bar. Surprisingly enough England wasn't completely wasted…yet. The minute Ireland saw North she looked pissed. "Ugh, what is _he _doing here?" "Wait Ireland, I thought you knew he was going to be here." Israel whispered. "I did, I just didn't expect him to be here now. I figured he'd come later, you know after we left."

"Well I was planning on coming later, but then I heard an interesting conversation about how you would be here now. So I decided to come earlier and give you some company." North smirked.

Ireland was a little less than amused, but she got over it. After about an hour Israel had downed about as many drinks as Ireland. So by the time they reached the two hour mark they decided to stay.

"Ve~ Ireland, I'm worried about Israel." "How come Italy?" "Well for one thing she's willingly dancing with France and Romania." "Oh don't worry about it Italy, she'll be fine."

* * *

"Whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! You actually sat there while I was really far gone _and_ let me dance with France and Romania?" Israel yelled appalled.

"Oui, she did mon cher." France replied from the back corner of the room. "How does that even begin to sound like a good idea?"

"Well, I mean at the time we were all completely drunk, save for Italy and possibly Spain." Ireland replied sheepishly.

"Yea, I was still pretty sober at the time." Spain said. "Then why didn't _you_ do anything?" Israel asked accusingly.

"If memory serves me correctly he was too busy having fun with the fact that Romano was drunk and didn't beat up Spain for touching his hair curl for once." England said.

"C-chigi, are you serious?" Romano stuttered and shot a glare at Spain.

North sighed. Clearly Israel would not be getting her explanation soon. He decided now would be a good time to go get some food…or possibly an air horn. So he slowly rose to his feet and headed towards the kitchen. Looking back only once when he heard a high pitched girlish scream…it came from France.

* * *

**Whee! That's chapter 5. R&R I'll update soon.**


	6. all i wanted was an explanation

**WHEEEE! I'm here again with another chapter of how do I get myself into these messes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. I do however own the republic of Ireland and Northern Ireland characters. And Wales and Scotland. My friend Sarah owns Israel and Romania. (side note I also own an Isle of Man oc but I haven't fully developed her yet…yea that's right. She's a girl.)**

* * *

North was fed up with hearing his fellow nations arguing about the previous night. Especially when Israel was sitting in there not knowing half of what occurred. _'Well nothing left to do except raid England's fridge…'_ he thought as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh there you are North. The others are trying to explain last night to Israel I see hmm?"

North turned his head fast at the remark. He almost had a heart attack when he saw who was there. "God Wales! Warn a guy would ya?"

Wales smirked and moved his glasses farther up on his nose. "Well this is partially my house and I do have the keys. Don't see a point in knocking."

"I thought you and Scotland were-oh shit!"

"North, what the hell is going on in there?" A man with a Scottish accent yelled angrily.

"Hello Scotland, enjoy your stay at North's place?" Ireland asked smirking.

"Ireland! Did you leave Israel in there alone? This place is a mad house!" North yelled.

"She's not alone, there's England and America to watch her. Everyone else is arguing but they're all sober so it should be fine."

"Agh!" Scotland said slamming his hand down on the table. "Where did England move the bread to? I need a sandwich."

Wales sighed, getting up from his seat at the table and beginning to make his brother a sandwich. "Your welcome Scotland." He added annoyed.

"Oh! Make me a sandwich too please!" North begged excitedly.

"Sure." Wales responded waving North off with his hand.

North smirked, "Enjoy your freedom while you can sis."

Ireland raised an eyebrow, something North wished he could do, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you are a woman after all, you should be the one making the sandwiches." Scotland added smirking.

Wales' eyes opened a bit wider in shock. "Guys I don't think that-"

"Yea!" North nodded, "You should be making us sandwiches, beef stew, twice baked potatoes…"

"And haggis!" Scotland added in some out of character excitement.

"Guys I really don't think-" Wales started again.

Ireland was _fuming_. "So enjoy your time while you can little girl." Scotland said patting her on the head mockingly. Seemingly out of nowhere Ireland pulled out her rifle. "You have 3 seconds to run."

"Run!" North yelled. "She can't get both of us!" He pushed Scotland out of the way and ran off Ireland close behind. "Don't think you're off the hook Scotland!" she added before she fully left the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm just saying that a proper lady does not dress like _that_." England argued.

"Iggy I think you can be a bit harsh when it comes to Ireland. Using your logic is weird. Taiwan's a proper lady, are you saying she can only wear dresses. Ireland wears pants and she can be very proper. Do girls in your country wear pants Iggy?"

Israel's eye twitched. The group meant to explain last night's events to her were in utter chaos. Somehow America and England had started a conversation about whether Ireland was a proper lady. And honestly Israel wanted to kill them all.

"Ireland wearing pants is the whole bloody point of the argument you git! And in England we don't wear pants, we wear trousers." England insisted.

Suddenly North came running through the room screaming at the top of his lungs, Ireland at his heels. "All I wanted was a sandwich woman! Can't you take a joke?"

"No running in my house wanker! And no shooting people in my house either! No matter how much of a pain in the arse they are." England shouted.

"All I wanted was an explanation!" Israel groaned.

* * *

**Short filler chapter. Sorry not much inspiration lately. It'll get better though I promise. :3 R&R pwease.**


	7. eplanation part2

**Hooray! Mann makes her first appearance in this story. She was not involved with the previous night's events but whatever. I realize I never explained how Mann got there, Scotland called her for help when Ireland went berserk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do own Mann, Ireland, North, Scotland, and Wales. Sarah owns Israel and Romania.**

* * *

"Right, well now that everything is in order, Big brother Scotland you better remember never to make woman jokes around Ireland ever again." A red headed girl who looked to be about the human age of 18 told Scotland sternly.

"Yes Mann." "And North, you seriously have a death wish don't you? Mom I think you should ground them."

"For the umpteenth time Mann I am not your mother." Wales said exasperatedly as he pushed his glasses father up on his nose.

"Now Ireland, get back to explaining last night to Israel. And Israel, if you interrupt and something like this happens again I'm not stopping it." Mann said promptly taking her seat in between Scotland and Wales.

"Alright well, let's see. Where did I leave off? Oh yes. So Israel you were dancing with France and Romania and I didn't stop you…"

* * *

"Plus I gave her my taser when we entered the pub so if she needs it, she has it." Ireland reassured Italy. "Ve~ but Ireland I thought you were the only one who could use it."

"Meh, what's the worst that could happen?" "Wow Ireland, you're much more mellow when you're drunk. Compared to England anyways." Germany said. England was once again yelling at America about how he was an idiot and he shouldn't have left.

"Yea, I always feel so relaxed." Ireland sighed. "You know in my opinion money is the world's curse." She added randomly. "Then may the Lord smite me with it, and may I never recover!" North joked.

Ireland stood up faster than anyone had ever seen, grabbing her bar stool in the process and hitting North on the head very hard. "How 'bout I smite you with this traitor!"

"Ve~ Germany, I think you may have spoken too soon." Italy said timidly as he grabbed onto Germany's arm.

"God Lynn, can't you take a freaking joke?" North said as he rubbed the tender spot on his head.

Ireland grabbed North by the collar. "You had to leave; money was just too good to pass up wasn't it? Prussia, toss me your lighter." Ireland ordered.

"Just be careful with it, it's almost as awesome as me and I don't want to buy another one." Prussia said as he lazily tossed the lighter to Ireland, having no idea what she was planning to do with it.

Within a few seconds everyone knew though, North's eyebrows were on fire. It was terrifying, it was painful, it was amusing, but mostly it was shiny.

Luckily Wales was kind enough to put them out. "Fucking Shit!" North yelled. "That Fucking hurt!" He began to randomly string together swears as they popped into his mind.

"Thanks for the lighter Prussia." Ireland smirked tossing it back to the former nation.

Before Ireland could do anything else America and England had surrounded her, if two people can "surround" someone that is. America grabbed Ireland's arm, "Ireland don't do anything else stupid." America warned.

"Don't touch me!" Ireland yelled before cutting America's arm pretty badly with her pocket knife. "Hurts to be the hero doesn't it?" Ireland gave a cruel smirk before walking off in a random direction.

Most of the nations there didn't know how to react. Most of them were concerned about the condition of North's face and America's arm, but a select few were just concerned as to how they had not yet been kicked out of the establishment.

Ireland made her way to the roof of the bar to get some fresh air. Little did she know Romania had followed her. "Hey, North and America annoy me as much as the next guy but that doesn't give you the right to set attack them." Romania lectured.

Ireland just stared past Romania not really hearing what he was saying. When Romania noticed Ireland wasn't listening he slapped her.

Bad idea, Israel had regained some common sense and came to look for Ireland. When she saw that Romania had just slapped her she attempted to use the taser. Effectively shocking Romania who then fell off of the roof and an ambulance had to be called.

* * *

"And that's pretty much what happened. Ride home you threw up on me. Sealand refused to stay here or at his own house because of all the drunk people. France tried to molest both of us at some point. I dyed my hair red. Other than that, it was a pretty average night." Ireland said sarcastically.

The room went silent all waiting for Israel's response.

"Hey Scotland…psssst Scotland." Mann whispered while elbowing the older nation. "Yes Mann?"

"Is this why you never let me go drinking with you guys?" "Yes Mann, this is exactly why I don't let you go drinking with us."

Israel blinked in shock. "I-I can't believe I didn't remember that."

"Oh and Scotland and Wales took over my house because they had to give up their rooms here to you and America." North said. "Scotland wanted to stay at Mann's house but we figured with him drunk-" North never got to finish that sentence because Scotland nailed him with a now empty tea cup that Mann had been drinking out of.

Israel was still sitting there in shock. "I-I honestly have no idea how to react to this."

"Well for starters you can say that North and I are not allowed to go drinking together on our birthday." Ireland said.

Israel nodded. "Yea, I think that'll work."

* * *

**Well that was the last chapter. Officially, technically there's gonna be an epilogue next. Cause epilogues are fun. :D**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue is set about a month later. January 18 at another conference. In England I suppose. This takes place after the story where Ireland and Israel explain the rules to Mann.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do own Republic of Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and Isle of Mann. Sarah owns Israel.**

* * *

Ireland began to pass out the packets for her fellow nations to look at while she gave her report. "Um excuse me Lynn!" Israel said.

"Yes Israel?" "Well, these packets are stapled backwards." Ireland's eye twitched. "You're stapled backwards!"

North began to laugh hysterically. "That's a good one sis! Up top!" "…Not on your life." Ireland glared, but when she saw North make a genuine sad look she smiled in a friendly way for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"So does anyone have any questions?" Ireland looked around the room. Mann had been taking notes like crazy. Greece had fallen asleep. Most everyone else didn't even try to pretend they had paid attention.

North however was raising his hand. "Yes North?" Ireland asked.

"Ok, I'm not gonna lie sis. I did not understand a majority of what you just said. However I have one very important question to ask you, what is the meaning of the word 'the'?"

Ireland's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" "See America I told you she wouldn't know."

America who was seated in between North and England just shrugged.

"I just gave a whole speech on global warming, and you want to know the meaning of the word the?" Ireland yelled again.

"Si, I believe that is what he asked." Spain spoke up.

"And I do too know the meaning of the word the!" Ireland shouted.

"Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "Bet you $50 you don't." "Well…I bet you can't last longer than me in a drinking contest!" "You're on!" "Same pub as last time?" "Yea!" "Fine, Israel you're coming with to judge!"

"Can I come?" Mann yelled excitedly standing on her chair. "No!" Scotland, Wales, and England screamed.

In another second Ireland and North were already running out of the door dragging Israel behind them. "HOW DO I GET MYSELF INTO THESE MESSES?" She screamed as she was pulled down the hallway, out of the building, and all the way to the pub.

* * *

**Oh Israel, how indeed? It must be because I have so much fun writing you into them. But don't worry that hasn't rubbed off on Sarah…yet. :D**


End file.
